


A Full Picture [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Jobs, Challenge Response, Crossdressing, First Kiss, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Non-Binary Fraser, POV First Person, POV Ray Kowalski, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Ray Kowalski begins to uncover the details of Fraser's past relationship with Ray Vecchio. In the beginning, there's jealousy. In the end, there's understanding. In the middle, there's ballroom dancing, a poorly-timed bachelorette party, and shopping for dresses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Full Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888297) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



> Recorded for the "Identity" challenge (amnesty edition) at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com). Thanks to dance_across for permission to record!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/pr7p3aigeqznesgqexf1g3e4ian5hqj8)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music Credits: All music by Dar Williams. "When I Was A Boy," _The Honesty Room_ ; "Better Things," _Many Great Companions_ ; "Book of Love," _Many Great Companions_ ; "As Cool As I Am," _Mortal City_.


End file.
